


We have a long way to go..

by gyucci



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I have no idea where this is going so many things will come your way, I’m gonna stop spoiling through tags, Johnil is there too, Multi, Taeil has a younger brother, Taeil is from a rich family, Taeil loves his job, Winil, Winwin and Taeil are the same age, im not a professional but I hope y’all like it, jennie is mentioned, just saying, manager taeil, there are a lot of ships but WiFi was slow so the relationship tags didn’t load, there should be more winil fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyucci/pseuds/gyucci
Summary: Taeil has been told by his coworkers that he’s the most loving person they’ve ever met. He can’t really deny that. Before he sets foot into his house, he stops for a while looking at his Schlage Camelot Satin Nickel Sense smart lock. People walking nearby might think he’s just appreciating the look of the stylish lock yet that’s not the real reason behind it.





	1. Taeil loves his job... what’s new though?

 

Let’s say, Taeil is not fond of it when people go around bashing his career choices.

 

   For the people around him, it’s just a normal Monday afternoon with loads of work to catch up on but Moon Taeil has never been this affronted. First of all, his cousin Jennie has no right to judge what he’s doing with his life, that too in-front of his grandparents. Taeil picked up business since he was personally interested the way it is focused on so many different layers and the procedure of work done suits his ability. Taeil decided that he’d go for Sales Management even though his extended family, men or women picked up on medicine. Taeil being the first one to stand up for himself and declining to get invested in medicine caused him a lot of inconvenience from his fathers side of the family. Taeil has always been grateful to his family for all the support he got, starting from going to an international school to get a chance to learn a vary of different subjects,getting vocal lessons,guitar practice and on top of it abroad education. He couldn’t ask for more. It just wasn’t fair for him that one error made by the firms sales operation spread so far with negativity plus wrong information causing his arch nemesis of a cousin to use his weak moment to get his family against him. He tried so hard not to blame anyone but he was furious, and let me tell you Moon Taeil is never furious. He’s the happiest person ever. What really ticked him off was when Jennie decided bring his younger brother into it. He had such random thoughts running all over this mind while he was walking all the way back to his office after getting a coffee, that was thrown into the trash can on the way,resulting in splashes of coffee near the trash since Taeil decided he wasn’t in the mood for coffee just that second. Taeil and his coffee.. a sad relationship really (because the next thing you know he’s whining about how he shouldn’t have let that happen). 

Taeil decided to calm down, let his work distract him from it. As usual it was possible,even with the negativity Moon Taeil didn’t love anything as much as his work. There were papers thrown all over his desk and some were spotted on the floor as well. Taeilswiftly picked them up after cuffing his sleeves. “You’re never going to change.” Taeil looks back to the sound of a familiar voice chuckling. It’s his assistant, more like best friend since they went to the same college abroad to study business and worked together even though Taeyong was younger than him, Taeil always made it a habit to teach and update him about everything that took place, but Taeyong kept on saying Taeil just got along since he wasn’t good at English and he’s the only other Korean there.Taeyong went on a business trip for around two years so he had his assistant replaced for the time being, but it wasn’t the same without Taeyong. Taeyong looked the same except, his hair. It was dark green,surprisingly really hot on him,his collar was undone and that doesn’t surprise Taeil. He notices how Taeyong is wearing skinny jeans with a Louis Phillippe black shirt that was too loose for him. He still seemed rock it in every way possible. His thoughts were interrupted by Taeyong again. “See!! I wasn’t kidding, you haven’t changed at all, you’re doing that thing with your arms and still checking me out.Good to know you still have eyes for me babe.” Taeil, being habitual gets really shy and ignored it. “Speak for yourself first. But before that stop calling me your babe,I’m still your boss..Incase you forgot.” Taeyong smirks at Taeil and approaches him like he’s going to get manhandled.

 

Taeil hates the way he always looks like the younger version but at the same time he can’t help get flustered about the way he’s treated. “Good to know you’ve been waiting for me. I’m pretty good at this now,hyung. I’ll be replacing you soon!” It felt good to have Taeyong wink at him. It’s always been something. Taeyong leaves Taeil to his work promising to meet up at the grand hotel near coffee club at sharp 8:30pm. Taeil’s sure that Taeyong told him he’d make the reservations, but did he? Taeil can’t help but think things twice and give Taeyong a call being told the same thing over again. It was a bit embarrassing but Taeil feels at ease now. He continues with his bundle of work till evening.

 

Taeil arrived home earlier than usual. He parked his car,also the best birthday gift he got from his parents two years ago, an Audi R8. Taeil takes his car everywhere he goes and no one can stop him from doing that. Taeil’s grandparents asked if he wanted their Jeep but he still declined. His parents asked if he wanted an A7 as a congratulatory gift for being so successful on his own but, he still declined. Probably because Taeil gets biased easily and he doesn’t change the things he love unless he’s extremely forced to. Taeil has been told by his coworkers that he’s the most loving person they’ve ever met. He can’t really deny that. Before he sets foot into his house, he stops for a while looking at his Schlage Camelot Satin Nickel Sense smart lock. People walking nearby might think he’s just appreciating the look of the stylish lock yet that’s not the real reason behind it.

Taeil starts to enter the passcode letting his fingers slide swiftly in its illuminated touch screen. The passcode is quite what’s up. It’s his childhood best friends birthday. He specifically chose that one since Moon Taeil is someone who doesn’t want to forget the best memories of his life. Taeil sighs and looks around his house. Someone might think it’s his first time there but no it’s his home. It’s home. Taeil’s relatives tend to be dependent on each other a lot. The houses doesn’t belong to them. His parents house are his grandparents, even though they are completely able to buy themselves their own house. Taeil’s parents were never interested. Taeil’s house is under his name though. He bought the land and house by himself, using the money he earned. Taeil wasn’t the type of guy to rely on his rich family. His house is pretty modern,3-storey, concrete floors,indoor black stairs right at the edge of the front door giving a sophisticated vibe,the walls were rusty and there was a coffee table right next to the grey comfy sofa. Since Taeil wasn’t someone who prefers watching television in bed. There was a curved TV stand eight feet away from the sofa.The TV stand includes,vases with lilies,his favorite flower,photographs with his friends and family,gifts and letters he got from coworkers,last but not least a notebook. The notebook is filled with information. For example the number of people he’d like to ride,etcetera. Taeil checks the time right above the television to see that it’s only 7:03. He walks upstairs taking a glance at his kitchen and dining room that’s barely used. On the way to his room there was the gym, can’t exactly call it a gym since it’s got a dance floor for his younger brother to practice and they are mostly dancing in their sooo... but dancing is the usual trendy exercise. Woohoo! Taeil is a good dancer but he doesn’t brag. Don’t start uwuing it’s not because he’s nice, the guy is full of himself, it’s just that his younger brother, C.L. is a hundred times better.

 

Taeil decides to take a bath since there’s a lot of time left. His room has a bed that’s larger than king size, a table lamp right next to his bed so that he can stay up reading or getting his work done properly. It’s mostly reading though.

 

Taeil way to the bathroom is through the walk in closet. The bathroom has two doors. One connected to Taeil’s closet and obviously the second one is the main door. Taeil’s brother always complained how his closet is not connected to a bathroom. What can he do about it though. A bathroom can’t have have that many doors. His walk in closet was the best out of all four rooms in house. He likes to say it’s the “master bedroom effect”. Next to Taeil’s room it was a guest room and on the other side it was his brothers and a guest room but his parents usually stay there when they come over. There’s a shower next to his parents room but his younger brother, being childish always barged into his bathroom,this time he did the same thing while Taeil was taking his clothes off thinking about how he should change the shower next to the pool in the third floor so that C.L. can stop using his bathroom. “Oh my god! Will you stop doing that?” C.L. raises his eyebrows and just stares for a while. “ Jeez the fuck do you want now!” Taeil catches a glimpse of the suitcase right behind his brother and then he started explaining himself. “Hyung, your ass needs a chill pill. Want me to help you plug one in?” This time Taeil just throws his dirty socks at him and his brother dodged it as usual. “ As you can see, I’m leaving. For a week to China. Don’t worry, mom and dad know that I’m going. It’s for dance practice. Our squad is planning to move to Korea. Since China has some government shit going on.. I don’t really know but Captytan says they’re moving here. I’m going so that I can teach them a bit about Korea in general. I can seriously see that you don’t care and..” C.L. starts blabbering about how his brother is not interested and he didn’t catch half of the things he said cause now Taeil is inside the bathtub. He seriously has no idea how someone can talk so much in a few minutes cause it feels like hours. It’s not even 10 minutes though. “ I know you don’t really need the money but our captain said he will still pay us when he stays here with us..probably for a long time.” Taeil gets focused on it all of a sudden when he heard the words of someone staying over at his house. He’s totally okay with the idea but he still feels awkward. “He’ll come back with me after a week. Please make a good first impression. He knows Korean and he’s hot.” His pain in the ass brother leaves without waiting for his reply so Taeil screams a “See you soon!” just the exact moment the door closes with a thud. After fifteen minutes or so Taeil freshens up and puts on his best attire. He’s meeting up with Lee Tae Yong. One of the most stylish people he has ever heard of.

 

Taeil’s closet is surprisingly filled with branded materials. In his defense there shouldn’t be a problem with anything he chooses to wear. He goes for a red stylish beanie,ripped black jeans and a loose grey t-shirt. “My favorite type of Taeil is..... the simple one. He’s cute but bang worthy.” Tae yong’s exact words said to him three years ago. People would think they’re dating but Tae Yong has been in an open gay relationship with Jeno, a musician under the same entertainment as CNBLUE. They’re just good friends. Taeil must admit though, he really has a thing for Tae young sometimes and Jeno teases him for that particularly. Everyone knows it ain’t serious.

 

Taeil reaches the hotel 5 minutes early in his R8. He sits at the table reserved by Mr.Lee for around 10 minutes. Taeyong is there with Jeno. He doesn’t mind Jeno and it was good to see such a admirable artist after so long. They have a nice Korean Barbecue and tequila. Coke for Taeil though. He is not driving after a drink. Jeno asks why and Taeyong just goes,”The love of his life ain’t a big fan of it....his car.” Taeil finds it funny as well. Mostly because of the tone used by Taeyong. Just after their dinner, on their way out Taeyong tells Jeno to excuse them for a while. Taeil wonders what this was about all of a sudden. “ I met him a while ago. He’s asking about you and I know,I know you don’t want someone as toxic like him around you but,fam you need to bone. He also said I’m getting his Jeep if you guys do it soooooooo” Taeil gasps and Taeyong continues, “ It was for fun though. I said you wouldn’t do it at all and he just brought it up.. you know me”. Taeyong just bids him goodbye and leaves. Taeil mentions to see him soon. He can’t really be mad about it. It was just the truth.

 

Taeil bounces on his bed as he falls up on it. He changes into his pajamas and thinks about what Taeyong says.

 

 

Taeil:- hey..

Johnny:- Taeil.. wow.. what a surprise!

 

 

Taeil cannot believe that he just texted his ex-lover.

 


	2. Usual weekdays..not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “T..Tae..il?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit too short... I’ll make myself proud later 🥵 I got really emo halfway through.. friendship.. a beautiful thing indeed!

 

 

“Hi..you’re early.”,Johnny mentions the second he arrives at the ramen shop down the street. Taeil continued his normal Tuesday with a bunch of work but, let’s rewind and go back to the night before when Taeil texted the man..Taeyong’s words really got to him maybe, he should finally hit up on Johnny. Taeyong describing Johnny as toxic would sound like an insult to most people. That’s not how he meant it though.Taeil has never been in a serious relationship until Johnny. Reasons he has such a weird notebook. Taeil doesn’t seem to be the kind of person who messed around with people and he isn’t. He just hits up a few friends with benefits when he’s in the mood. With Johnny it was completely different. He started to feel more towards the man and he only told Taeyong about it. As a nickname they decided to go for “toxic” since Taeil has never been romantically interested in anyone.

“Hey, umm look.. it’s been a while.” Johnny chuckles, “ Well yes, of course it has been a while, it’s been two years.. before you start I’m guessing Taeyong already told you about the Jeep shit, don’t take it seriously I was just— joking.”

They ended up eating noodles without saying much to each other when Taeil decided to break the silence. “ I decided to meet up with you not because of what Tae said. We used to be good friends.. and I miss that. I can’t tell you to forget about what I said before? I meant it. I meant it when I said I was interested in you. Mostly because no one treated me the way you did in so long and i thought,well no, i was in love with you.”

 

Taeil wanted him to know that. He’s glad to tell Johnny that he doesn’t feel much towards him and he’d like to continue their friendship. It’s not the most straightforward way of saying it but, he made his point. “I miss it too, sad for me though, you’re pretty good in bed. No worries I won’t ask for anything like that and I am not interested in giving your best friend my Jeep.” They hit it of well, bitching about irritating people and catching up on how their individual lives went. It was a good feeling. Really good.

Taeil was not in the mood to sleep. Wednesday was a public holiday and he thought of binge watching ‘Legends of the Blue sea” mostly because of his diehard crush on Lee Minho. He’s feeling very comfortable in his sweats,lack of work stress thanks to Taeyong’s appearance and clearing it all out. Dandy wasn’t lying when he said he is able to replace Taeil now. That makes him very proud.

 

Ding dong.

It’s 00:11, Taeil goes to get the door. He’s surprised to see a guy, who looks a bit younger than him with a suitcase. He wore glasses, with a beanie and ripped jeans topped off with a baggy sweater. The guy looked intriguing and he just kept on checking him out through the camera. He was only awaken from his trance when the good looking boy rang the bell twice.

 

He opens the door and immediately hears the boy’s husky voice starting to explain.“ Hey,you must be Ten’s brother. I’m his dancing coach, he must’ve informed you that I’d like you be your house mate. You really have a good hou— T..Tae..il?” The boy was explaining himself bowed down,before Taeil could tell him it wasn’t necessary to do that,the boy looked up and was taken back. For a second Taeil wondered if there was something on his face but it seemed like the kid knew him.

 

Before he could observe the boys face to acknowledge who he is, the boy wrapped his arms around Taeil’s neck.

There was only one person who Taeil knew that would hug him,and only him like that. “Si..Sicheng..?” The sound of the said boy’s named made him push Taeil ever. One watching both of them would think ‘oh shit that was awkward.’, both of them knew though, it was completely normal.. more than normal. It was mere way of showing affection. Since, Sicheng pushed away as he wasn’t a big fan of touching, Taeil always hugged him back again, he used to dislike it but after a while he leaned into it as if his whole life relied on it. He did the same again and both of them were on verge of tears.

 

“You haven’t changed at all,hyung”,Sicheng says.

 

Taeil replies,“Your Korean got better,I’m proud of you.”


	3. Gauche Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not much.. ya know Winwin being Winwin.. Moon Taeil being the Moon 🤷🏼♀️

 

Chapter 3

 

 

Two best friends, Taeil is not sure if that’s what he’d call it anymore but, the person who has always been there for him, just showed up infront of his house. Normally anyone who saw them outside, not really possible cause Taeil’s house is close to a mansion, if any did though, they’d think both of them would be having die hard bonding time together after they got inside.

 

Alas, it was just awkward looks and a bit of fiddling here and there merely as if they’ve been locked together in a room by force.

 

“How’s life?”,’wow, real cliché dumbass’, Taeil thought right after trying to make conversation with Sicheng. It’s not a surprise that this is the environment, the elated feeling is there but, Sicheng has always been hushed. He wouldn’t have much to say and when the time comes for him to speak,he can’t really voice it out. Back in the days,Taeil used to rub Sicheng’s back while whispering a cheesy comment and when Sicheng’s Snow White face burns up to the colour of a beautiful red rose, Taeil will continue teasing him about it till he eases to share his thoughts.

 

“Same old, Same old...” Sicheng answers after years and when Taeil decides to let the chit chat going by telling Sicheng something about himself instead of brushing away clouded dust on the side table to keep him occupied, Sicheng continues.. Surprisingly he has more to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t write a lot, I actually want to do homework but I’ll try to update at least once a week even if it’s awfully short..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Jennie a bitch.. I hope you guys like it ❤️


End file.
